The New Route
by kawaiiwolvesss
Summary: Seven sees Clarissa (MC) come into the chatroom but is confused because she has come way too early compared to when she has in the past. He is confused but wonders if this twisted fate he lives is going to have him watch her fall in love with yet another person. Clarissa (MC) starts playing a game only to find a character strangely familiar - but it is only a game, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I finally got the inspiration to write again, and it's for another fandom than the stories I have already started ^^""" So I'm obsessing over Mystic Messenger again and riding off the high to write again! I'm hoping this high will last long so maybe I can actually finish a story xD

So! Story-wise, there _**WILL BE SPOILERS**_ for Ray's route, Seven's route, and possibly V's. This story takes place during Ray's route and it's on the track leading towards Ray's Normal Ending (or one of them). Unfortunately I haven't gotten Ray or V's Happy Ending (got all the other's first tries so this is FRUSTRATING), but that did give me an idea for the story!

Also, in this story, 707's Reset Theory is HIGHLY canon. So if you don't know what that is (look it up because I'm not sure who brought the theory first). But the TLDR is that in EVERY route, Seven loves you and remembers you (unlike the other members). Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

—

 _ **Clarissa has entered the chatroom**_

 **Zen:** I can't believe you wrote a book

 **Zen:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Jumin:** People like to read my thoughts

 **Yoosung:** Do you think my school will get copies?

 **Yoosung:** _*blush emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** It's certainly possible if enough people request it.

 **707: "** If you take an endeavor for greatness, it shall be obtained with the right method."

 **707:** _*heart emoji*_

 **Jumin:** Nice to see I have a fan.

 **Jumin:** _*smile emoji*_

 **Zen:** Don't quote that!

 **Zen:** _*angry emoji*_

 **707:** I can hear Jumin when I read it.

 **707:** "There's no greater business practice than one that revolves around cats."

 **Zen:** ACHOO!

 **Zen:** Was that really in the book?!

 **707:** Yep~

 **707:** _*heart emoji*_

 **707:** _*heart emoji*_

 **707:** _*heart emoji*_

 **Yoosung:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **Yoosung:** It was?

 **Jumin:** No, but that is a sound business practice.

 **Jumin:** As long as Elizabeth the 3rd is the model.

 **707:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **707:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **707:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** No hogging.

 **707:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **707:** WEEWOO WEEWOO

 **707:** WEEWOO WEEWOO

 **707:** INTRUDER!

 **707:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** _*confused emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** Where? In your room?

 **707:** NO!

 **707:** IN THE CHATROOM!

 **707:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **Yoosung:** _*confused emoji*_

 **Clarissa:** Hi

 **Yoosung:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **Yoosung:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **Zen:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **Jumin:** Well, I was going to ask if someone logged in twice. But that appears to be a no.

 **Jaehee:** Luciel, I thought you were the only one who could distribute the app?

 **707:** I am!

 **Jaehee:** Then why do we have an intruder?

 **707:** I don't know!

 **707:** _*crying emoji*_

—

Seven looked at his computer screen, "It's...it's too soon for _her_ to be here…" he muttered to himself before checking the CCTV feed at Rika's apartment. "And she's not in the apartment...If it is you, where the hell are you?" He said before looking at the chatroom again.

—

 **Jaehee:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** Luciel. I suggest you do something about this promptly.

 **Zen:** I upload all my selfies here! What if they get released to the public? People would be in a frenzy.

 **Zen:** _*sad emoji*_

 **Yoosung:** Narcissist. Why would someone hack the messenger for just your selfies?

 **Yoosung:** _*sigh emoji*_

 **Jumin:** Be careful what you say. Has someone contacted V?

 **707:** On it. One sec

 **Yoosung:** Will V even care?

 **Yoosung:** *angry emoji*

 **Clarissa:** Is this V important?

 **Zen:** He's the leader of the RFA.

 **Yoosung:** Poor leader. We're not even holding parties anymore

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han just said to be careful of what you say. We don't know who this 'Clarissa' person is.

 **707:** V said he's coming into the chat room.

—

Seven rubbed his temples. "My brain feels like it's going to explode. That hasn't happened before. Is there a new route? Is it really her? Or someone else?" He looked at his second screen and typed in 'Clarissa Fischer' and started searching every part of the web he could while he waited for V to come in. All of a sudden, his fingers stopped. "...why does she...not have any information…"

—

 **Yoosung:** Nice to see he's actually going to act like a leader.

 **Yoosung:** _*angry emoji*_

 _ **V has entered the chatroom**_

 **Jumin:** Welcome, V.

 **V:** Thank you, Jumin. Luciel has updated me on the situation. Is Clarissa still in the chatroom?

 **Clarissa:** Yes, here I am. So you're V huh?

 **V:** Yes. I was wondering what lead you to this chat room?

 **Clarissa:** I thought it was just an app for chatting with pretty boys

 **Zen:** Well then you have certainly came to the right place, my lady.

 **Zen:** _*wink emoji*_

 **Yoosung:** I would think that I'm a bit cute

 **Yoosung:** _*blush emoji*_

 **V:** I will have Luciel do a background check on you. How fast will it take you Luciel?

 **Yoosung:** Wait, you're just going to do it without her permission?

 **Clarissa:** I have nothing to hide, go ahead.

 **Jumin:** It's odd that you're so okay with someone checking into your personal information.

 **V:** Luciel?

 **707:** Sorry, all done.

 **707:** Um...I can't find anything on her.

 **V:** _*gasp emoji*_

 **Yoosung:** Why not?!

 **Yoosung:** _*shock emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** _*gasp emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** That's unlike you, Luciel.

 **707:** I know, sorry!

 **707:** _*crying emoji*_

 **V:** That is strange. I was shocked a bit myself.

 **Zen:** V's shocked? That's huge!

 **Jumin:** I admit, that is a bit unlike you.

 **V:** Yes, forgive me.

 **707:** I could terminate her access?

—

Seven bit his lip, "Please say no...I will if you ask...but it could be her…" He groaned, "What the hell is wrong with me. I'm addicted to the pain of this Groundhog Day." His head fell onto his keyboard.

—

 **Jaehee:** That does seem like a reasonable idea.

 **707:** dofkl;jawoieursfhAWBREJWNA

 **Jaehee:** _*confused emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** Luciel?

 **V:** Luciel? Is everything okay?

 **707:** Sorry, my hand decided to do a dance

 **707:** _*shrug emoji*_

 **Clarissa:** Wait! Don't delete me! I was sent by Rika!

 **Jaehee:** _*gasp emoji*_

 **Yoosung:** You know Rika?!

 **Yoosung:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **V:** You knew Rika? How did you know her?

—

Seven blinked a bit as he read the chat. "You...you've never known about Rika prior to joining the RFA…," He said in disbelief. "This doesn't make sense!" He yelled out as he gripped his hair.

—

 **Clarissa:** Yes I know, Rika. She's the one that invited me here to host a party. Now where is she?

 **Yoosung:** Does this mean she's alive?!

 **Jaehee:** Yoosung, don't….

 **V:** I'm sorry, Clarissa. But Rika left us a few months ago.

 **Yoosung:** No one ever found her body! She could still be alive! Clarissa could be the connection! We could finally see her!

 **Zen:** Yoosung, man. You need to calm down. Don't act like this in front of V...

 **V:** No, it's quite alright. I'm sorry Clarissa, but Rika's no longer left on this world with us.

 **707:** So….am I terminating her access?

 **Yoosung:** No! You can't!

 **V:** No. Actually, I would like to call Clarissa. Could you do that Luciel?

 **707:** I mean...yeah but are you sure?

 **V:** Yes.

—

"Among new things...that is very shocking…" Seven mumbled to himself. "Would this then be...V's route?" Seven asked himself as he brought up RFA's messenger code and went in to turn on V's calling feature. "She'd...be happy with V. He'd treat her like a princess...but it hurts…" He sighed, realizing he had hoped this was going to be a way for her to stay and stay with him.

—

 **V:** Clarissa, since you say that you were brought here by Rika to host a party, I am going to request that you join the RFA as our new party coordinator?

 **Clarissa:** What's the benefits of being the party coordinator?

 **Yoosung:** Seven won't kick you out!

 **Zen:** And you'll be able to see all my new selfies~

 **Zen:** _*wink emoji*_

 **707:** I won't kick you unless V says so. And I set up your call features, V.

 **V:** Thank you, Luciel. And Clarissa, I figured it would be the easiest considering that you're here for that reason. We can continue the charity parties with your help. I need to go, but I'll call you soon.

 _ **V has left the chatroom.**_

 **Jumin:** So V has made his decision. Assistant Kang, please go over the summary that has happened and give Clarissa a rundown of her new responsibilities.

 **Jaehee:** A new person has entered the RFA. Her name is Clarissa. Luciel was unable to find any information on her. She has claimed that Rika sent her here to host a party. V has agreed to accept Clarissa into the RFA to host a new party. There is no date as of yet.

 **Jaehee:** Clarissa, here is what you will need to do. You will get emails from party guests and you will have to convince them to join our party. We will also make suggestions for you to help fill the guest lists.

 **Yoosung:** You can also continue chatting with us here!

 **Clarissa:** Okay! It sounds fun!

 **Zen:** Oh you must be an angel~

 **Zen:** _*wink emoji*_

 **707:** And I will continue searching on you~ Are you a hacker after me?

 **707:** _*glasses emoji*_

 **Clarissa:** You caught me. I'm your rival.

 **707:** _*heart emoji*_

 **707:** _*heart emoji*_

 **707:** _*heart emoji*_

 **707:** It's so nice to have a rival~!

 **Jaehee:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** Is she really related to you, Luciel?

 **707:** _*shrug emoji*_

 **Jaehee:** _*sigh emoji*_

 **Jumin:** Assistant Kang, aid in the research on Clarissa.

 **Jaehee:** Yes, Mr. Han. We also have a meeting tomorrow.

 **Jumin:** Yes, email me the details. I will be going now.

 _ **Jumin has left the chatroom.**_

 **Jaehee:** I should probably go as well. Goodbye.

 _ **Jaehee has left the chatroom.**_

 **Zen:** It is late and if I stay up much later, I'll get bloated. I look forward to getting to know you, Clarissa.

 **Zen:** _*wink emoji*_

 **Zen:** Until next time~

 **Clarissa:** Goodbye, lovely Zen!

 _ **Zen has left the chatroom.**_

 **Yoosung:** I have to go too, but Clarissa, you have to tell me more about Rika! You have to okay!

 **Clarissa:** I will tell you what I can.

 **Yoosung:** Good! Then I'm off!

 _ **Yoosung has left the chatroom.**_

 **Clarissa:** I thought V was going to call me?

 **707:** He will. He probably is just busy at the moment.

 **707:** I need to go too. I'll find out your secrets my rival!

 **707:** _*glasses emoji*_

 **Clarissa:** Haha we'll see~ Goodnight, Seven!

—

"My heart is going to jump out of my chest," Seven said as he touched his chest. "How does she always have the way to make me have weird thoughts?" He groaned before replying in the chat.

—

 **707:** Night!

 _ **707 has left the chatroom.**_

 _ **Clarissa has left the chatroom.**_

—

Clarissa sighed as she saw the home screen of the app. A few texts started coming in but then her phone started ringing and showed her a picture of V. She hit accept and held the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, V. I said I would call, didn't I?"

The voice sounded so real. It didn't sound at all robotic. Clarissa decided to continue along, "Oh yes. Hi."

"So...I was calling because I wanted to ask you something I couldn't ask in front of the others. How do you know Rika?"

Clarissa's eyebrows furrowed at the hesitant sound in his voice. This 'Rika' sure was the master key, just like Ray said.

Her silence alerted V because he continued, "Are you still there Clarissa?"

"Y-Yes. Sorry. I've only met her a few times," she lied. "But ultimately, she just asked me to hold another party for her." That one was a half-truth considering it was Ray that gave her that backstory.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for answering my question, Clarissa. I have to go, but I'll be in touch again soon, okay?" V said.

"Of course! Talk to you later, V!" Clarissa said in a chipper voice that she figured would fit the character she was supposed to portray. She was a nice person, but she wasn't so sure she'd talk so nice to someone she just met. She watched as V hung up and then clicked on 'Messages'. She saw a text from Seven.

' _If you go ahead and tell me your secrets, I won't have to invade your privacy! Sounds like a deal, huh?'_

Clarissa felt a smile tug on her lips. She typed a response, _'But I can only tell secrets with telepathy! And you're out of my range!'_

She laughed a bit and locked her phone. She soon got a reply and she looked at it, _'Aw man...but I did learn you can use telepathy! Win 1 for Agent 707!'_

Clarissa felt herself giggle at the response, "You're going to be fun to play with…" She then heard a knock on her door. She looked at it, "Who is it?" She called, though she only had an idea it would be Ray.

In came in the timid boy who smiled softly as soon as he saw Clarissa. "How are you enjoying my game?"

Clarissa felt her heart swell for the boy. He was so innocent and sweet. She smiled at him, "It seems really fun so far. They are suspicious of me, but I think I can break that soon." She swung her legs over the side of the bed so she could get up and walk over to him. "They do seem...very real though. Even when they call. It doesn't sound robotic at all."

Ray frowned at her, "I used very realistic AI, and had a computer record the vocal sounds of many different voice actors."

"And it can respond to anything I say?" Clarissa asked, tilting her head. "Because V...he even responded to me being silent for too long."

Ray's eyes darkened a bit and he shook his head, "V is the most suspicious and untruthful AI of all of them. Well him and the redhead."

"You mean Seven?" Clarissa asked, feeling her chest ache a bit.

"Yes. _Never_ trust him. He will only hurt you. And I...I can't stand to see you hurt." He said, tearing up a bit.

Clarissa frowned. She didn't like what she was hearing, but seeing Ray tear up broke her heart as well. She gently touched his arm, "I'll be fine Ray, don't worry. After all, it's just a game right?"

Ray flushed a bit, jumping from her touch a bit. "Y-Yes. Exactly. Well, it's late. So you should get some rest. Please let me know if you need anything. Goodnight, Clarissa." He said before fleeing the room.

Clarissa smiled a bit at how cute he was before turning off the lights. She walked over to the bed and got in, touching her phone. "It is just a game...right?" She asked herself before turning off her ringer and laying down to sleep.

* * *

So, there we have it. The end to chapter 1! This has to be the longest (if not one of the longest) chapters I've written! I really like being able to switch between the chatroom and realtime with paragraphs. I had named MC Clarissa in my game and Fischer was always the last name I had in my head for her. (Clarissa Fischer is normally the name I use for dating sims lol). I normally like seeing MC, but writing-wise I felt it was easier to write in the name I gave the character. Let me know if you like that or don't and I'll think about changing it to MC. Not sure haha


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's been over a year since I started this story! I apologize! But nothing like quarantine to get you writing again xD I'm still working, just from home. I'm a teacher and it's been heeeectic trying to get students on virtual platforms. I hope you guys are all staying safe!

Some bookkeeping stuff before we get started! I feel I need to explain more how I'm using the Reset/Restart Theory in my story so people understanding the setting more! We are still in the 'game world'. There is no Clarissa (MC) in the real world and Seven in the phone. But, Seven is stuck in a ground-hog day like scenario when he keeps repeating the days on loop, Clarissa (MC) falling for different RFA members in each 'timeline' or 'loop'. I felt that since Seven is very techy, he would use videogame logic to refer to the loops (hence why he used the term 'route'). I hope that clarifies some!

Another thing is I thought hard about whether I wanted this to end in a polyamorous relationship because I love Ray soooo much as well! But unfortunately, I think both of the Choi twins (especially Saeran) are too possessive to share Clarissa (MC). So I may, in the future, write a RayxMC story to repent for my sins against that sweet boy, but this story is staying as a SevenxMC because he's still my number one love. (It's honestly Mystic Messenger's fault for creating such loveable characters).

The last thing is that the timeline, especially the chatrooms, is going to be very close to the game at the beginning. I'm trying my best not to completely copy the chatroom (though I think I could've done better with the chatroom in this chapter). I will try to branch out more as I continue so that the chatrooms still have the same topics, but are written more naturally because I feel a real-life person would have some different responses.

Also as the story continues, it will branch off from Ray's Normal Ending timeline because I am altering it to have Clarissa (MC) end up with Seven. So please bear with it if you feel it's a bit boring at the beginning! I'm trying my best and will try to make the chatrooms more original!

So you know the timeline of the route, I feel Clarissa (MC) entering the RFA app as almost a Day 0. So we are starting off Day 1 in the timeline. If you feel I need to keep that at the beginning of the chapters, let me know!

Again there will be _**SPOILERS FOR RAY'S ROUTE AND SEVEN'S ROUTE AND POSSIBLY V'S**_ _ **ROUTE**_ please proceed at your own risk if you've yet to read those! Please enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

—

Clarissa woke up as light came through the pale curtains. She stretched in bed and rubbed her eyes before she opened them. She shot up and glanced around, forgetting where she was. Once she remembered the day prior's activities, she let out a breath and put a hand on her heart.

She found clothes in the closet which turned out to be approximately her size. She changed out of her clothes and put on a black dress. She went to the bathroom to get ready, glad there were toiletries there.

Once she exited the bathroom, she looked at the nightstand where her phone was. She wondered if the game worked in real-time. She didn't ask Ray about it. She walked over and picked it up, opening up the RFA Messenger.

She saw she had some missed texts from some of the members and replied to them before checking the chat rooms she missed. She saw that Jaehee, Yoosung, and Zen were up late. The AI 707 was also up late talking about binary code. She got to the recent one she noticed that had been labeled 'Cat and Dog' and laughed as she saw how the Zen and Jumin AIs were complete opposites. Thinking back to the title of the chat room, she wondered if Seven labeled them after people chatted to give people a title of the conversation?

She blinked as she thought that then shook her head before speaking out loud, "Clarissa, it's a _game_. Ray probably titled them for the player." She clicked on the chatroom, deciding to jump into starting the game for the day.

—

 _ **Clarissa has entered the chatroom.**_

 **Zen:** Good morning, Clarissa!

 **Zen:** _*wink emoji*_

 **Clarissa:** Good morning Zen!

 **Zen:** The luck I have to be in the chatroom at the same time as you.

 **Zen:** _*wink emoji*_

 _ **Jumin has entered the chatroom.**_

 **Jumin:** Good morning.

 **Zen:** Ugh

 **Zen:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Clarissa:** Good morning Jumin!

 **Jumin:** I see our new member is here.

 **Zen:** Ugh, why do I have to see you this morning?

 **Zen:** And here I thought I was going to have alone time with Clarissa!

 **Zen:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Jumin:** You don't wish to be in the chatroom with me?

 **Zen:** Obviously

 **Jumin:** Well, there is a simple solution for that.

 **Zen:** Huh?

 **Jumin:** Do you know what it is, Clarissa?

 **Clarissa:** Both of you could leave, I want to be alone.

 **Zen:** Clarissa, how could you say that? TT-TT

 **Zen:** _*sad emoji*_

 **Jumin:** Technically speaking, that could be the right answer. Somewhat.

 **Jumin:** I will leave, but I do have a few questions first.

 **Jumin:** Clarissa, you know that you are under extreme suspicion given the means of you joining our chatroom. I would appreciate it if you cooperate and answer my questions.

 **Zen:** Man...you can't just interrogate her like some criminal?

 **Jumin:** Where are you at this moment? Who installed the app for you?

 **Clarissa:** I wish I could tell you, but it's against the rules.

 **Zen:** Rules?

—

Clarissa took a sharp inhale as she realized she might have said the wrong thing. She was treating it like a real situation, but the AIs wouldn't know if rules of the game they were in. "They are extremely suspicious though...I need to play my cards right."

—

 **Jumin:** Your answer only made me hunger for more answers.

 **Zen:** Have you ever thought that maybe there's a good reason she can't tell you?!

 **Jumin:** A good reason?

 **Jumin:** Zen, I have a question for you.

 **Zen:** Yeah?

 **Jumin:** Do you perhaps know the meaning of the word **caution**? And if so, do you have the ability to use it?

—

Clarissa laughed out loud at Jumin's straight forward comment. "Jumin, you went right for the kill there."

—

 **Zen:** _*angry emoji*_

 **Zen:** What the hell is that supposed to mean, trust fund kid?!

 **Jumin:** I believe we should be approaching Clarissa with **caution** right now. Wouldn't you agree?

 **Clarissa:** I understand. But it's my first day, so could you be a little gentle? Hehe

 **Zen:** Oh…that sounded somewhat daring.

 **Jumin:** You do sound confident when someone is suspecting you. I will give you that.

 **Jumin:** But your cool demeanor does raise even more questions.

 **Zen:** Are you really one to talk ice king?

 **Zen:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Jumin:** I appreciate that you see me as a king.

 **Jumin:** _*smile emoji*_

 **Zen:** _*angry emoji*_

 **Zen:** Ignoring that. But I do think Clarissa is a genuinely nice person.

 **Zen:** _*smile emoji*_

—

Clarissa shook her head, "You're a bit too trusting, Zen. I understand why Jumin is so suspicious. For all you know, I've hacked into the server with malicious intent."

—

 **Zen:** Plus, we won't have specific information until Seven finishes his research.

 **Zen:** So until then, I'm going off my instinct!

 **Zen:** _*snap emoji*_

 **Jumin:** There is no science behind instinct. Not to mention, this outsider passed **Luciel's** security. Even someone with half a brain cell would see that person as suspicious and possibly dangerous.

 **Zen:** Not only you distrust her, but Jaehee and Seven. She's gotta have at least one person on her side!

 **Zen:** Once you feel instinct, you know it's to be trusted!

 **Clarissa:** I'll gather up my ki! Hiya!

 **Zen:**?

 **Zen:** _*confused emoji*_

 **Jumin:** Now I understand. It's…mana?

 **Zen:** what?

 **Jumin:** Mana. From fantasy books? It's what powers your instinct.

 **Zen:** _*angry emoji*_

 **Zen:** What are you trying to say?!

 **Zen:** Wait...WHY ARE YOU READING A FANTASY NOVEL?!

 **Jumin:** How is "instinct" different from "gathering ki"?

 **Zen:** …

 **Zen:** Okay, let's say that mana or whatever is the same thing as instinct.

 **Zen:** Jumin, are you going to trust my instinct? That Clarissa's a good person?

 **Jumin:** No, I won't.

 **Clarissa:** And just when we think we've won him over!

 **Zen:** _*angry emoji*_

 **Zen:** Screw mana or ki talk! Mind if I punch you?!

 **Clarissa:** I just want us all to be friends

 **Jumin:** I'm afraid that is not possible.

 **Zen:** Hey!

 **Zen:** Look at that? Doesn't she sound sweet at all? She just wants to be friends!

 **Jumin:** Hmm…

 **Jumin:** Zen, can you see yourself becoming friends with me?

 **Zen:** Never.

 **Jumin:** And that proves my point. That's the same reason I labeled it impossible to become friends with Clarissa.

 **Zen:** …

 **Jumin:** For now, the main goal would be to shed the suspicions we have of you. So Clarissa, will you tell us who you are?

 **Clarissa:** I wish to keep my secrets, please understand. I've only been told to hold a party.

 **Jumin:** I don't think I do. Please clarify.

 **Zen:** I think she's saying she wants to keep her mystery.

 **Jumin:** I see. If that's the case, I hope you're not confusing being mysterious and being suspicious.

 **Zen:** Though I must say…

 **Zen:** I am suspicious that Seven can't even find her location…

 **Zen:** But she's a new member! We will hold parties together! How long will you stay suspicious?

 **Jumin:** I think V's decision was made with haste.

 **Zen:** But she's here because of Rika! What if Rika wants the RFA parties to continue? I think there's more than enough reason to trust her!

 **Clarissa:** To be fair, I understand the suspicions. I'm frustrated I can't tell you a lot. But let's please learn more about each other little by little!

 **Zen:** Such an angel!~

 **Zen:** _*wink emoji*_

 **Jumin:** I appreciate your understanding and I hope you'll continue to be compliant.

 **Jumin:** The more questions answered, the less suspicious we will be.

 **Jumin:** But we will take into consideration your situation.

 **Zen:** Weren't you going to leave?

 **Zen:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Zen:** You won't even try to understand her! Just suspect her!

 **Jumin:** I can't deny that.

 **Zen:** My head would explode if I tried to add on being suspicious!

 **Jumin:** That's not the case for my head.

 **Zen:** How splendid. Good for you. Happy now? -_-

 **Zen:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Jumin:** I was born splendid.

 **Zen:** _*angry emoji*_

 **Clarissa:** I'm impressed by how much you can do!

 **Jumin:** I was simply stating a fact. More importantly, it's a good thing if that's what you think, Clarissa.

 **Zen:** Would you look at him? So happy to suspect you but even happier to receive a compliment

 **Zen:** _*annoyed emoji*_

 **Jumin:** I decide whether or not to be happy.

 **Zen:** Again, aren't you going to work?

 **Zen:** Hurry up and leave ^^

 **Jumin:** Look at the time, I'm already at my desk.

 **Zen:** _*angry emoji*_

 **Zen:** Then why don't you just work! Didn't you see Jaehee putting in overtime this morning?!

 **Clarissa:** I think he's multitasking, Zen.

 **Jumin:** Yes, I was looking through some folders.

 **Zen:** When are you leaving….

 **Jumin:** I am now.

 **Zen:** Go

 **Zen:** byebyebyebyebyebye

 **Jumin:** Please excuse me.

 **Clarissa:** Bye Jumin!

 _ **Jumin has left the chatroom.**_

 **Zen:** FINALLY!

 **Zen:** We don't really go well together TT-TT

 **Clarissa:** He's certainly different, but he's funny

 **Zen:** _*shocked emoji*_

 **Zen:** You think he's funny?

 **Zen:** I think you're strange too.

 **Zen:** Your humor reminds me of Seven

 **Zen:** But I do need to go and do my morning work out

 **Clarissa:** Let's chat again, Zen.

 **Zen:** Sure! ^^

 _ **Zen has left the chatroom.**_

 _ **Clarissa has left the chatroom.**_

—

Clarissa sighed as she saw that she'd have to wait before the next chatroom would happen. She saw there was the call button and clicked it. She saw that it brought up a contact screen with the different RFA members. She wondered if she could call them and if so, what would be the prerecorded message. She debated who she should text, but felt the character 707 would have a funny prerecorded message. She smiled a bit before clicking on the redhead's picture.

Clarissa held it to her ear as she listened to it ring before she heard a "Hello?" On the other end. She blinked a few times, almost feeling like the voice was familiar. "Mmmm is someone here to prank God7?" The voice asked.

Clarissa couldn't help but start giggling, "Hi Seven! It's Clarissa."

"Ooooh my latest mystery mm?" Seven said in a teasing voice. "My fingers just keep working, all for you."

The brunette's mind darted into their gutter for a moment and she blushed at herself. She cleared her throat, "What do you mean?"

"Ooooooh does our little angel Clarissa have a bit of a dirty mind?" It was clear in his voice that he was smirking.

Clarissa huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Seven laughed, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I'm the best at keeping secrets!"

"So you say." Clarissa couldn't help but smile, feeling relaxed as she talked to this AI.

"I have been working nonstop since you arrived. Between my work and researching you, my fingers might fall off!" Seven said dramatically. "Tell me, Clarissa, why can't I find anything on you?"

Clarissa blinked on that question. Her initial thought was because she didn't exist in his world. "I wouldn't know." She said, not sure what else to say to him.

"Well, I'm sure I will find you! No matter how far someone buried your information, it will be found by God 7!" He cheered.

Clarissa laughed, "Good luck with that, Defender of Justice! I pray for your journey!"

"Yes! God7 will always save the day! Tsk...I've loved playing around, but I have to focus! See you around 606– I mean Clarissa! Bye!" Seven quickly hung up.

Clarissa felt her heart skip a beat when he called her 606. "Why does that...seem familiar." She stared at her phone. The conversation felt so real and not at all like an automated message. She sighed and remembered Ray said she could explore the floor she was on. She put on some shoes and decided to go walking around.

—

Seven hung up the phone, "It was definitely her. That was her voice. But where the hell is she then! She's not in Rika's apartment like she's supposed to be!" He was frustrated and it made him input a wrong line of code. He groaned, stopping to run his fingers through his hair. "I need a PhD Pepper," he said finally, rolling his chair back.

He went to his fridge and grabbed a PhD Pepper out of the fridge and sipped on it as he thought back to his conversation. "She never changes...and each time…" he touched his chest for a moment before shaking his head. He went back to his computer, typing away. "I'll find you, Clarissa."

* * *

So there we have it! Chapter 2 is done! I am about to work on writing Chapter 3! I now have Campfire and it's helping me organize my ideas and just fueling the fire I have for this story! I am also replaying the route (again) and taking notes on where I want it to drift and the chatrooms for each day! I know there wasn't much activity, but we did get a fun conversation between Seven and Clarissa (MC) and expect more in the following chapters! The next chapter will have some insight into Clarissa (MC) exploring Mint Eye/Magenta! If you listen to the phone calls on Ray's route, MC explores that floor a lot so I want to write in what she could see! There is probably nothing major on that floor, but I feel my MC will be more curious so she may find things she shouldn't.

Now so I don't bore or spoil you with my idea splurge, I hope to have the next chapter out soon! Please stay safe and review your thoughts on my story so far! See you next time!


End file.
